Demon Dazed
by Dazed Flurry
Summary: Time had stopped for her and now she sang her song hoping to find the one she sought to find.  Those who understood knew that she was different.  Never had they imagined that she held a secret that could destroy everything they have ever known.


Demon Dazed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gorillaz, nor do I own the band. They were created by Jamie Hewlett and Damen Albarn. My OC Trinity Riis (aka Flurry) was created by me and remains as a part of me.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Snared In the Music<span>

He felt isolated from the world outside of the towering windows; the people roamed outside as though they had nowhere else to be but right there to add to his misery. Where was the azure haired singer? He couldn't remember where exactly he was even though Murdoc told him half a dozen of times, but all he could recall right now was that he was unhappy.

The set for Feel Good Inc seemed more like a cage for a song bird than an inspiring scene for their greatest hit. Stuart Pot shivered, he hated the fact that the metaphor popped into his head, he could sing… meaning he was the trapped song bird. This scared him a little just thinking about it as he stared into thin air. He didn't want to be here and Noodle and Russel could feel the tension building up in the frail singer but they couldn't comfort him, no matter what they promised they would do together after the music video was recorded.

"'Ey faceache, are you coming?"

2D heard the voice and glanced over his shoulder to see Murdoc impatiently waiting for the singer to gather his nerves and sing for once. He shook his head and the mismatched eyes glared at him. There was a sense of hatred in those eyes, the eyes that always used to torment him since he started working with him.

"Well? When are you going to be?"

"… Can I just go?" the singer questioned, his cockney accent visible as the fear he felt rose into his throat, along with his heart.

Murdoc growled slightly and before he could say something Russel was by 2D's side. The man was a giant in comparison to Murdoc and 2D but his milky eyes spoke the truth that he meant no harm to be done to anyone.

"Let him go outside for a while Muds," Russel said calmly. 2D liked that about the drummer. He loved the serenity that Russel brought to the band Gorillaz… it kept most of them sane.

Murdoc knew better than to argue with the "gentle giant" and grunted, "whatever… go have a smoke then we're starting this again."

2D felt relieved as he silently thanked Russel and ran out the door without another word to the duo.

X X X

The breeze seemed almost nonexistent to the azure haired singer as he leaned against the massive building that he was forced to work in for the music video. He sighed, never had he imagined Gorillaz would've come this far. It was early in 2005 where the air was still crisp, but his mind was back a few years ago. For once the singer was speechless, forgetting the confidence he felt in the previous years because of this one time where he was scared of a set.

2D shook his head, taking out the pack of cigarettes he kept in his jean pockets and searched for a lighter. He frowned when he realized that Murdoc still had his. There was no way the singer wanted to go inside to pester the Satanist for a lighter. So much for a smoke, he thought bitterly.

The black voids that were his eyes glanced around the slum-like streets that lingered below. He seemed to only see people who were in a rush, none that wanted to stop for a moment to calm his ever restless nerves. For a moment the singer wanted to talk to Noodle and to tell her that he couldn't do this. Forget all the years of experience he's gotten from doing this in the past, he couldn't do this shoot. But something caught his eyes at the last second before he made his decision to see the Japanese guitarist.

It was a figure emerging from the crowd of occupied people, a keyboard strapped to her back as she carefully made her way to the edge of the curb. She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, jeans that were light blue mixed with a little grey and that seemed tattered around the bottoms and the holes in the jeans frayed slightly as her knees moved. Her hood was down and he could see short hair that appeared to have a wisp effect as the breeze appeared out of nowhere, moving her bangs across her forehead. But it was something about her eyes that struck him; the fact that only a hazel eye was visible underneath the bangs but the other eye was wrapped in a bandage that seemed like it was placed there on purpose.

In a swift movement, the girl moved the keyboard from her back onto the concrete sidewalk and she took her place behind it, preparing to play. 2D just blinked. Was she a street performer?

There was a sudden rush of silence in the crowed atmosphere as her slender fingers pressed the keys in a delicate fashion. The crowd that was moving so rapidly before seemed to slow down and their eyes stared at her, waiting for her to dazzle them.

For a moment there was nothing but the wind gently whispering to the people and 2D felt almost compelled to cheer the unknown girl on, give her hope for she seemed almost as scared as he once was inside of the "Feel Good Inc". However he saw her fingers dance across the sacred white keys that he was familiar with playing with. The voice that followed the sound only enticed him to listen to the words that would follow. The words, he noticed, echoed in a very somber manner. It was as though the surroundings around her had been distorted so everything she sang echoed back to her, creating the surreal effect that someone else was there singing as well.

"_Korera no komori-ka de byōki ni_

_Korera ga sonzai suru mohaya yume…_

_Watashi no yuiitsu no negai was a rete iru koto o suru_

_Watashi nashide ikite ikeru…"_

The voice ran in the air and 2D blinked. That was Japanese that he was hearing but the girl before him and several other people didn't appear to be Japanese at all. She appeared to be American but her demeanor was difficult to pinpoint exactly where in the world she was from. The voice was pure, innocent but his eyes welled with tears, because there was a deeper meaning in those words. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down the words she had sang so clearly, so powerfully and made a mental note that he would have to ask Noodle what that meant.

The cigarette that was hanging from the corner of his mouth had smoke coming from it and he blinked in shock. No one had lit it with a lighter, no one had struck a match and lit it… the wind simply blew. And that was how he was caught in the snare of entangled words.

* * *

><p>Well there's the first chapter of Demon Dazed. I hope you liked it and don't worry about the Japanese. It'll be translated later on as the story progresses. If you have an opinion on this please let me know. I appreciate all feedback I may get. Sayanora.<p> 


End file.
